You Are My Shelter
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto terkejut saat menemukan seorang gadis yang terperangkap di sebuah benda asing yang jatuh dari langit. Karena kasihan, Naruto membawanya ke desa Konoha. Ternyata namanya Rin, yang datang dari dunia lain. Rin sangat sedih saat menceritakan masa lalunya pada Naruto. Hingga pada akhirnya, Naruto menjadi tempat bernaungnya yang baru.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Shelter © Porter Robinson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Shoot**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: dunia ninja**

 **Minggu, 10 Juni 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Your Are My Shelter**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Air bening meloncat dari puncak sebuah tebing. Ia pun turun dan bersatu dengan kawanannya untuk membentuk sungai. Sungai yang jernih dan bersih tanpa ada cela sedikitpun.

Gemerisik dedaunan yang ada di sekitarnya, bersatu padu dengan irama air yang mengalir. Angin sepoi-sepoi berlalu ceria, menyapa seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk di tepian tebing, dekat dua patung bersejarah yang kini telah hancur akibat peperangan.

Perang dunia ninja keempat sudah usai, menyisakan duka yang mendalam bagi si pemilik saffir biru. Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki Kyuubi dari desa Konoha, yang telah memenangkan peperangan itu bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Bukan rasa gembira yang ia toreh di hatinya, melainkan rasa kesedihan. Sejumlah ninja terbaik seperti Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata dan para ninja dari aliansi negara lain telah tewas dalam peperangan itu. Menampar keras hati si Uzumaki, sehingga melemahkan semua saraf-sarafnya untuk tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Tangisan halus terdengar tatkala ia menunduk. Badannya bergetar bagaikan dilanda gempa bumi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Jiwanya telah hancur akibat kemalangan besar ini.

"Neji, Hinata, semuanya... Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menolong kalian," gumamnya sambil terisak-isak. "Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit. Menolong kalian semua, tapi kenapa... Semuanya terjadi pada kalian?"

Entah pada siapa, ia mengutarakan isi hati ini. Tentu pada dirinya yang dianggapnya tidak berguna.

Tiba-tiba...

WHUUUSH!

Sebuah benda asing jatuh dari langit. Meluncur cepat ke bawah.

JBYUUUR!

Tsunami besar terjadi ketika benda itu tercebur ke sungai. Benda itu mengapung tidak beraturan di tengah-tengah gelombang besar.

Naruto pun kaget. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri dan bergegas meredakan air matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Apa itu?" ia penasaran sambil melihat ke bawah sana. "Ada sesuatu yang terjatuh ke sungai."

BETS!

Ia turun dan terjun dari puncak tebing. Mendarat di air dengan mulus lalu berlari cepat menuju benda asing tersebut.

Begitu dekat, Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ng... Apa ini?"

Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentuh benda yang berbentuk tabung itu. Percikan-percikan listrik tampak muncul sesekali di benda asing itu, cukup mengejutkan Naruto saat menyentuhnya.

"Sebuah batu...," Naruto menurunkan alisnya. Sorot kedua matanya menajam. "Mungkin lebih baik aku hancurkan saja batu ini. Aku khawatir batu ini akan mengancam keselamatan yang lainnya."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu Oodama Rasengan.

Tapi, tindakannya itu dicegah oleh si musang berekor sembilan, Kyuubi atau Kurama, yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

'Tunggu, Naruto!'

Tangan kanan Naruto berhenti di udara. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menjawab perkataan Kurama melalui suara hatinya.

'Ada apa, Kurama?'

'Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bernyawa di benda itu.'

'Sesuatu yang bernyawa? Apakah itu...?'

'Manusia... Seorang gadis.'

'Apa?'

Naruto tersentak. Ia sangat penasaran dan kemudian mengelilingi tabung simulator futuristik itu. Guna mencari pintu untuk memeriksa apakah benar ada seorang gadis yang terperangkap di tabung simulator itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia menemukan pintu itu. Dengan menggunakan Rasengan, ia menghancurkan pintu.

BLAAAR!

Pintu kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping hingga menyisakan kepulan asap putih yang cukup tebal. Naruto masuk ke celah yang berasap itu, dan menemukan sosok yang duduk di sebuah bangku.

Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. Tubuhnya membungkuk. Beberapa kabel terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya, yang tersambung dengan mesin-mesin yang mengapit di sisi-sisi bangku yang didudukinya.

Namun, yang membuat Naruto ternganga plus wajah yang memerah adalah...

Gadis itu.

Tidak memakai sehelai benang apapun di tubuhnya.

"Di-Dia... Telanjang!" kata Naruto yang sedikit bergetar.

'Hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam ya, bocah!' ingat Kurama yang sewot.

"Tidak akan. Kau pikir aku seperti pertapa genit, huh!"

Naruto berwajah sewot. Ia bergegas melepaskan kabel-kabel itu dari tubuh gadis itu. Lantas ia melepaskan jaketnya dan dipakainya ke tubuh gadis itu.

SREK!

Diangkatnya gadis itu dan digendongnya dengan gaya bridal. Lalu keluar dari sana.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Ia berlari cepat di atas air. Arah tujuannya adalah pulang ke desa Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di desa Konoha, Naruto mendarat di halaman depan sebuah rumah sakit. Kebetulan, ia pun bertemu langsung dengan gadis berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang sangat kencang melebihi kecepatan cahaya.

"Ah, ada Sakura rupanya," sahut Naruto yang tertawa senang.

"Kau darimana saja, huh? Akukan sudah menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat! Kau malah menghilang begitu saja! Kami pusing mencarimu, tahu!" sembur Sakura yang marah-marah sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi, kemarahannya menguap sebentar ketika mata emeral hijaunya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda gelap yang digendong Naruto. "A-Ano... Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura yang menunjuk ke gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang jelas, aku menemukannya di lembah kematian. Dia muncul tiba-tiba dari langit."

"Langit?"

Kepala Sakura terangkat. Ia memandang langit yang sangat cerah tanpa dihiasi awan-awan.

"Kalau dia jatuh dari langit, bisa saja dia itu dewi atau makhluk asing. Bisa juga kalau dia itu... Hantu!" sambung Sakura yang memasang wajah seram.

Naruto berwajah datar, "Tidak usah menakuti-nakutiku."

"Hihihi... Aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Dia memang manusia, tahu."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita periksa keadaannya sekarang!"

"Hn."

Naruto mengangguk dengan muka yang serius. Sakura yang berjalan duluan, barulah diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyelimuti gadis itu dengan kain panjang biru yang hangat. Ia juga sudah memakai pakaian yang bersih pada tubuh gadis itu.

Alat infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu. Juga masker oksigen terpasang di hidung dan mulutnya.

Sesaat Sakura diam terpaku memandang gadis itu. Begitu lama hingga Naruto masuk untuk menemuinya.

"Sakura, apa sudah selesai pemeriksaannya?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka separuh.

"Sudah," jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Naruto. "Keadaannya sangat kritis. Dia koma."

"Koma?"

Naruto beranjak masuk dan ikut berdiri di samping Sakura. Mereka berhadapan dengan tempat tidur yang ditempati gadis itu.

"Ya. Dia tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Denyut jantungnya juga terasa lemah. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama."

"Begitu ya."

Naruto memasang wajah suram. Kedua saffir birunya meredup sayu. Merasa iba pada gadis asing itu.

"Kasihan dia...," Naruto memandang wajah gadis itu. "Tolong, berusahalah, Sakura. Aku ingin dia cepat sadar."

"Tentu. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Sakura mengepalkan dua tinjunya di depan dadanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Tidak masalah. Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai ninja medis."

"Ya."

"Oh ya, kita harus melapor pada Hokage-sama tentang penemuan gadis ini supaya Hokage-sama mengizinkannya tinggal di sini."

"Benar juga."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang pergi. Kau di sini saja, jaga gadis itu."

"Baik!"

Sakura bergegas pergi setelah Naruto mengangguk. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di balik pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Tinggalah Naruto di sana, bersama gadis asing itu.

Perhatian Naruto tertuju pada gadis itu. Ia mendekat dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan gadis itu.

Terasa hangat tapi lemah.

Wajah Naruto semakin suram. Rasa iba menguat di hatinya.

"Tenang saja. Kau berada di tempat yang aman. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, akan selalu ada di sini, menjagamu sampai kau sadar...," bisik Naruto ke telinga gadis itu. "Salam kenal buatmu, dan aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Setelah itu, perasaan Naruto menjadi lebih lega. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah. Kedua matanya melembut.

Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati gadis itu. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, hari yang dinanti-nanti datang juga.

Saat matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur, cahayanya yang menyembul lewat jendela kaca, menyorot bagaikan lampu senter, menimpa wajah gadis itu. Sehingga membangunkan gadis itu dari tidur panjangnya.

"Uhm... Di-Dimana ini?"

Mata yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Pemandangan yang ia lihat masih samar-samar. Sekali lagi, matanya mengerjap pelan, hingga matanya terbuka sempurna.

Cahaya penuh telah menguasai retina. Bayangan nyata menjelma di hadapannya. Tempat yang asing, bukan tempat virtual digital yang ia ciptakan.

"Di-Dimana ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sama keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Gendang telinganya pun menangkap suara yang asing baginya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar juga."

Kepalanya berputar secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian kasual berupa jaket jingga dan celana panjang hitam selutut. Senyum yang lebar terukir di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ka-Kau siapa?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha."

"Ninja?"

"Iya."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Untuk memastikan penglihatannya ini tidak salah.

"Jadi, aku ada dimana ini?"

"Desa Konoha, tepatnya di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?"

Diedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Semuanya tampak nyata, bukan virtual digital.

"Benar. Ini rumah sakit. Lalu ini..."

Ia memegang masker oksigen yang terpasang di wajahnya. Kemudian ia menyingkirkan alat itu dari wajahnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto panik ketika gadis itu berusaha mencabut alat infus dengan paksa. Pada akhirnya, alat infus itu tercabut dari pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu.

Gadis itu terpana saat menatap alat infus itu, dan juga tangan kanannya yang sudah berdarah akibat alat infus yang dicabut paksa.

"Ternyata ini nyata. Bukan dunia virtual digital."

"Hei, tanganmu berdarah!"

Naruto memegang tangan kanan gadis itu. Gadis itu heran mengapa Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya. Tanganku memang berdarah."

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh sebelum aku kembali!"

Naruto memperingatkannya lalu bergegas keluar dari bangsal itu secepat kilat. Gadis itu terpana saat menyaksikan kepergian Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali ke tempat gadis itu sambil membawa baki yang berisikan kassa, kapas, dan plester. Ia mendapatkannya dari Yamanaka Ino yang kebetulan bertugas menjaga apotek.

Baki itu diletakkan di atas meja, di samping tempat tidur. Naruto duduk di kursi sembari membalut luka yang menganga di pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu. Sebelumnya, darah yang mengalir dari bekas tusukan jarum infus, telah dibersihkan Naruto dengan menggunakan kapas.

Naruto sudah telaten membalut luka dengan perban karena pernah diajari Sakura. Untuk urusan ini, ia yang menanganinya sendiri. Apa lagi hatinya menuntunnya untuk menolong gadis ini.

Terpaku menatap Naruto, hati gadis itu bergetar. Sorot kedua matanya meredup. Pelan-pelan cairan hangat menetes dari sudut matanya.

TES!

Air mata mengalir di dua pipinya. Naruto tersentak usai membalut luka gadis itu dengan perban.

"Eh? Kau menangis?"

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Ia masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kutemui di dunia ini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku," lanjut gadis itu lagi.

Mendengar itu, Naruto tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan gadis itu, digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman. Siapapun kau, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Hmmm... Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Rin."

"Rin ya? Apa boleh aku memanggilmu, Rin-chan?"

"..."

Rin terdiam sebentar. Wajah Naruto sangat serius. Semburat merah tipis samar-samar tercetak di kedua pipi Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian, Rin mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Boleh."

"Wah, baiklah! Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu, Rin-chan."

"Ya."

Rin tertawa. Rasa bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Kesepian.

Sendiri.

Di dunia yang diciptakan semaunya.

Dalam ruang dan waktu yang tak terbatas.

Kesunyian.

Tanpa ada ayah di sampingnya.

Ayah.

Seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari dunia yang hampir hancur. Ia yang hidup dalam tabung simulator futuristik, melayang-layang tanpa tujuan di alam semesta. Tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya.

Hingga takdir membawanya ke dunia yang lain. Dunia asing yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Mempertemukannya dengan malaikat berambut pirang yaitu Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Rin?"

"Ah... Aku teringat tentang masa laluku," Rin menurunkan pandangannya. "Duniaku telah hancur akibat polusi dan kerusakan lingkungan. Aku satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari bencana besar. Itu semua berkat tabung simulator futuristik buatan ayahku."

Naruto terdiam. Ia memilih mendengarkan cerita Rin. Walaupun otaknya tidak paham dengan maksud Rin, tapi ia berusaha mengerti untuk menghibur Rin.

"Aku selalu terbangun di dunia virtual digital. Dengan menggunakan konsol yang menyerupai tablet, aku bisa menciptakan apapun yang kumau seperti membangun rumah, pohon, pegunungan dan apa saja. Aku cukup menggambarnya pada konsol itu," Rin meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Tapi... Aku merasa kesepian di dunia itu. Aku sendiri. Itu sangat menyakitkan."

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit sayu. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Rin.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga sama denganmu. Aku juga sendiri dan kesepian di dunia ini. Orang tuaku telah tiada, dan semua penduduk desa tidak ada yang mengakui keberadaanku," giliran Naruto yang bercerita, dan Rin mendengarkannya. "Tapi, keadaan sekarang berbeda. Semua penduduk desa mengakuiku sekarang, dan bahkan aku dianggap sebagai pahlawan dunia karena memenangkan perang dunia ninja keempat."

Cengiran khas mulai tertampil di wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. Rin terpana.

"Kau... Hebat."

"Ah, tidak juga."

"Aku senang berjumpa denganmu, Uzumaki-san."

"Aku juga."

"Jadi, aku tidak sendirian lagi karena ada dirimu. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Tidak akan. Itu janjiku seumur hidup."

"Terima kasih."

Rin tertawa bahagia sambil menangis. Ia menyeka air mata itu dengan cepat. Naruto juga ikut membantu menyeka air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi."

"Iya."

"Bagus. Senyumlah seperti itu."

"Iya. Tapi, tiba-tiba perutku sangat lapar."

KRIUK!

Terdengar bunyi yang keras. Asalnya dari perut Rin. Dengan muka yang memerah, Rin memegang perutnya.

"Astaga! Bunyinya keras sekali."

"Ah, maaf."

"Hahaha! Kau lucu juga ya, Rin."

Naruto tertawa riang. Rin tersenyum malu, kedua pipinya merona merah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, diam-diam, ada beberapa orang yang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya Naruto sangat senang bersama gadis itu."

"Benar, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju saja jika gadis itu tinggal di rumah Naruto."

"Tapi, apa lebih baik tinggal di rumah Sakura saja, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Ino, aku maunya begitu. Tapi, kita tunggu keputusan Tsunade-sensei."

"Memang lebih baik, dia tinggal di rumah Naruto karena Naruto yang pertama kali yang menemukannya. Lalu ia sangat membutuhkan Naruto sebagai teman yang mendukungnya."

"Iya. Kurasa itu bagus. Hanya Naruto yang bisa menjaganya."

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, Rin tinggal di rumah Naruto."

"Siap!"

Shizune, Sakura dan Ino mengangguk kompak. Senju Tsunade, Hokage kelima, tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Rin mulai terbiasa hidup di desa Konoha. Bahkan ia sudah akrab dengan beberapa warga desa dan semua teman Naruto. Ia juga sudah pintar memasak karena diajari oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Suasana ceria seperti siang ini, ia sedang berjalan bersama Naruto. Di tengah keramaian, tawa riang yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Sementara Naruto, tak pernah lepas memandang wajahnya. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Pasalnya, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok bidadari manis itu. Rin yang ceria, yang telah meruntuhkan cinta lamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hari ini juga, ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya atas dorongan semangat dari teman-temannya.

'Rin, aku mencintaimu,' teriak Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Di jalanan desa yang bising ini, Rin sempat menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Juga berpapasan dengan Hyuga Hanabi, yang kebetulan sedang lewat di sana.

"Hanabi-chan!" panggil Rin dengan suara yang keras.

"Ah, Rin-nee!" Hanabi bergegas menghampiri Rin dan Naruto. "Ada Naruto-nii rupanya."

"Halo, Hanabi," sapa Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Halo juga, Naruto-nii. Apakah kalian sedang kencan ya?"

"Ya."

Mendengar itu, wajah Rin memerah. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto meliriknya sebentar lalu ia berdehem.

"Ehem! Aku pergi dulu ke sana!"

Laki-laki itu berlari cepat. Rin dan Hanabi memandangi kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian ya?"

"Tidak, Hanabi-chan."

"Mungkin lebih baik, Rin-nee kejar Naruto-nii sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku harus buru-buru pulang sekarang," Hanabi membungkukkan badannya. "Sampai jumpa, Rin-nee."

Setelah itu, gadis kecil berambut coklat itu langsung pergi. Rin tidak sempat menjawab perkataannya karena ia berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Hanabi-chan sudah pergi. Ya sudah, aku cari Naruto saja."

Maka Rin bergegas pergi menuju ke arah Naruto pergi tadi. Orang-orang semakin membludak di jalanan itu sehingga ia sulit menemukan Naruto.

"Naruto!" teriak Rin sangat keras. Ia celingak-celinguk. Berputar-putar di jalan sana untuk mencari sosok Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto tidak ada dimana-mana.

Sampai ia pun berhenti berlari di dekat gang sempit, di antara bangunan kayu. Napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal akibat berlari terlalu kencang.

GYUT!

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang. Rin kaget dan bersama mulutnya dibekap dari belakang. Ia berteriak keras tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

"Hmph!?" ia sangat panik. Seseorang yang membekapnya, menyeretnya paksa untuk masuk ke gang sempit.

Ia takut apabila orang yang membekap mulutnya itu adalah orang jahat lalu membawanya jauh dari desa Konoha. Tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

Tidak!

"Hei!"

Suara itu.

Rin membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia bersandar di dinding kayu. Orang itu melepaskan bekapannya dan justru menyengir lebar.

"Kau kaget ya?"

Rin syok sebentar, dan kemudian ia meledak marah.

"Dasar, kau mengagetkan aku!"

"Maaf."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Rin."

"Hah?"

Rin berhenti marah. Justru ia ternganga. Wajah Naruto sudah memerah.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

"...!"

Rin sedikit terkejut disertai kedua pipinya yang merona merah. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga."

"Artinya... Kau mencintaiku juga?"

"Iya."

Rin mengangguk cepat karena ia sudah mengenal apa itu cinta. Naruto tertawa senang.

Ia pun memegang dua pipi Rin dengan erat. Rin tersentak saat wajah Naruto semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia membiarkannya dan...

Ciuman itu terjadi. Kedua bibir saling menyatu dengan lembut. Merasakan getaran cinta yang bersemi.

Sesudah itu, mereka saling memandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Senyuman kembar menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Selamanya aku ingin bersamamu. Karena aku adalah tempat bernaungmu sekarang. Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Rin terpana mendengar permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memerah.

"Iya. Aku mau."

Naruto terharu. Kemudian ia menarik Rin ke dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Rin berbisik sambil bersandar pada tubuh Naruto.

"Ayah... Aku telah menemukan tempat bernaung yang baru. Naruto, orang yang telah memberi harapan kehidupan untukku. Terima kasih, Tuhan, aku tidak sendirian lagi."

Rin menutup matanya. Merasakan cairan lembut membasahi pipinya. Cinta tulus Naruto, membawanya pada kebahagian besar.

Tempat bernaung telah didapatkan, selamanya ia tinggal di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Shelter" by Porter Robinson. Saya membuat kelanjutannya dengan gabungan anime Naruto.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah hiburan semata, dan saya minta izinnya ya.**

 **Minggu, 10 Juni 2018**


End file.
